


Memory Lane

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Flashbacks, Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the end of the show, Pacifica is living life like normal. But today something's different, everyday occurrences and normal things in her life keep making her mind wander. Pacifica has memories of her past come unbidden to her mind through out the day and they all involve a certain pair of twins, the sister in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forming A Trio

Let me tell you a story, don't feel a need to sit down or brace yourself it's not that exciting. It's just about a day in my life that was like all the others, except for one strange little thing. Interested? Alright, then here we go.

The day had started out so ordinary, I'd woken up in bed, Mabel nuzzled into my side like always. I had internally debated with myself whether I should actually get up or if I should let Mabel have her way for awhile longer. As I wiggled my way out of Mabel's arms and forced myself out of bed I silently wished I'd chosen the second option. I trudged my way into the kitchen and started brewing my morning coffee, I'm basically dead before I get it. I would have just stood there and stared at the coffee maker until it finished but foot steps behind me made me turn around.

"Morning." Dipper waved as he walked into the room, he had a cheeky smile on his face as he got himself a class of juice. "You got away from Mabel again? That's two days in a row, I'm impressed."

"I'm getting to work early today." Is my response, though if I'm honest resisting cuddle time with Mabel, whether she's awake for it or not is always difficult. After the childhood I had, Mabel's never ending affection was intoxicating for me. I'd gladly be late if it meant staying with her, but unfortunately for me my reason sometimes wins and I have to do other stuff.

"Big day?" Dipper asked as he sat down, I joined him soon after, coffee in hand.

"Sorta." I shrugged absentmindedly. "It's just that a position might be opening up soon, I need to play my A game if I wanna have a good chance of getting promoted."

"More work? Bigger paycheck? I like the sound of that." Dipper smiled kindly as he drank. "I'll help you out if I can. If you can't get away from Mabel in the morning just call for me and I'll bring the crowbar."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I held a hand in front of my mouth to hold back a laugh. Suddenly a shout from elsewhere in the apartment caught out attention.

"PACIFICA!" We heard Mabel whine from our room. "How do you expect me to sleep without my pillow?" Dipper looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She-" I coughed as red began to tint my cheeks. "She means me." I stuttered as I gave a nervous smile to Dipper.

"Get in there Pacifica." Dipper encouraged as he gestured towards me and Mabel's room. "I'll come get you in a few minutes with the crowbar."

"Thanks." I said quietly as I took one last sip of my coffee and stood up.

Oh, right, I forgot to mention that. My name's Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest. Here I am trying to tell you a story and I didn't even introduce myself, sorry about that. Here's what you need to know.

I'm twenty-one years old and I work at a bank, it's not really important, It's I guess what you'd call a stepping stone. I'm trying to work my way up the business ladder, my goal is to someday run my own company, without any help from my father. In fact one of my secondary goals in life is to destroy my father in the business world and drive him into the ground, I haven't really told Dipper and Mabel that part though. Speaking of whom, Dipper and Mabel Pines are twins, and my best friends in the world. To be completely accurate Dipper is my best friend while Mabel is my girlfriend, She says I'm her soulmate (Though I have some stiff competition for that title in the shape of a pig and a ball of yarn). The three of us live together in an apartment in Oregon. We're near my old hometown of Gravity Falls but live out of town simply because it's closer to work and college. That's all you really need to know for this story so I hope you got all that. Now where was I?

"I'm here." I said quietly as I walked into the bedroom, the lights were still off but I could make out Mabel with the little bit of light coming from the curtained window. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess as she sleepily reached out to embrace me. That's when it started.

I just stood there for a second, watching Mabel's droopy eyes and her goofy smile and before I knew it my mind was wandering. Mabel seemed to become frozen in time as my mind carried me back to a day long past.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

I've never really been nervous before, I'm a Northwest, I've never had a reason to be nervous about anything. If it was possible for me to lose I could use money to make sure I won, if it was possible I'd fail then money could fix that problem too. But as I stand in front of the Mystery Shack that morning I'm nervous for the very first time, because I knew that if I messed this up no amount of money was going to fix this.

The Pines twins were back in Gravity Falls for their second summer, Stan and Ford weren't actually in town, off on some adventure hunting an anomaly of some sort. I'd been surprised when I over heard Mabel's friends talking about the twins returning soon. I guess as long their parents don't know their great uncles aren't in town it won't hurt them.

They've been back in town for a couple days now and I'd finally built up the courage to come down, I'm not even wearing a disguise. Hesitantly I lift up my hand and knock on the door. It doesn't take long for the door to open, standing in the doorway isn't one of the twins as I'd hoped but rather their man servant or whatever he was, the new man of mystery.

"Hey there, The Shack's not open yet sorry." He said simply and politely. I swallow nervously before speaking.

"Um, no. I know, I was just wondering uh..." I freeze, what's his name? I should probably learn that at some point. "Sir." I eventually call him. "Are Mabel and Dipper here?"

"Yeah, their up stairs, want me to get them?" The large man asks, I just nod my head. "Sure thing dude, wait here."

I begin pacing as soon as he closes the door, this was it, any moment now they were going to come out to see who was visiting. I haven't seen them in months, what are they gonna think? What are they gonna say? I start wondering if I can actually handle this, maybe I should just go before they get here. But I'm dragged from my thoughts by a voice that makes me freeze.

"Pacifica?" I slowly turn towards the voice and sure enough there stands Mabel Pines in the doorway, her brother standing behind her.

"Hello, uh, long time no see huh?" I say nervously and almost face palm at how pathetic I sounded.

"Your family didn't tick off another ghost did they?" Dipper asks carefully. I just wave my hands.

"No,no,no. Well I don't think so, I haven't heard anything about anything like that so I hope not." I ramble a little, small beads of sweat dripping down my face. "So, uh, welcome back."

"Thank you." Mabel says cheerfully. "What brings you by?"

"Oh right." I stammer out, I swallow again, trying to get all my nerves down but it doesn't help. I'd actually practiced this conversation in the mirror at home but doing it for real is so much harder. I eventually steel myself and look them in the eyes, I can't look into both their eyes at once so I just settle for Mabel's. "I'm sorry."

That takes them by surprise.

"I wasn't really the best to you two last year, I know we sorta buried the hatchet but I wanna do something official." I manage to get out. "I was hoping that this summer we could start over? I've been thinking about this a lot and I-" I start losing my words, the next part of the prepared speech not even beginning to form in my mouth. I eventually sigh heavily before just going for it, the next twenty minutes of speech tossed aside. "Can we be friends?" I ask numbly as I lower my head. After a moment I chance a look up and see Mable beaming at me while Dipper gives a little smile of his own.

"Of Course Pacifica! Bring it in Girlfriend." Mabel says excitedly as she outstretches her hands and moves towards me. I try to deny her but before I can really protest she's wrapped me up into a bear hug. It doesn't last to long before she puts me down and takes a step back, allowing Dipper to approach.

"That can't have been easy for you." Dipper says to me, slightly inclining the fur hat on his head. "Your parents know about this?"

"No, but if they find out and don't like it that's their problem." I say defiantly, much to my father's frustration I'd become much more independent over the school year, his stupid bell no longer having the effect it used to. I'd even stopped hanging out with my old friends, they'd truthfully been only really interested in my money.

"The thing is." I begin. "My family still has money and power, but not nearly as much as we used to. I figured that now was a good time to stop trying to be 'Pacifica the perfect daughter' and just try to be-" I shrug. "Pacifica, the girl."

"Way to go!" Mabel cheers as she raises her hand into the air. I just stare at her.

"It's called a high five." She explains. "You take your hand and smack it into mine." Following Mabel's instructions I raise my hand up to hers and smack them together lightly. A smile appears on my face as I do.

"Wanna come inside?" Dipper offers. "The front door isn't the best place to catch up."

"Sure." I say slowly. I follow the two inside the building, a hopeful smile on my face.

I'd hoped for friendship, but what I end up sharing with these two is better than anything I'd ever even thought of.

PRESENT DAY

I almost seemed to snap back to reality, like I'd been gone for awhile but no time had actually passed. Yawning just a little I finally lower myself back onto the bed and into Mabel's waiting arms.

"You're warm this morning." She cooed into my ear, I sighed contentedly as we get comfy. "I missed you."

"Why can I never resist you?" I said lazily as she snuggled into me, my own head rested on top of hers, my arms wrapping around her stomach like hers are to mine.

"Cause you love me." She said in a teasing tone. I just smile as I bury my face in her hair.


	2. Paz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica reminisces about the first time she got a nickname

In the end, Dipper didn't have to pry us apart, after all Mabel had to get ready for her classes for today. Art College wasn't exactly going to do itself. It was with no small amount of reluctance that I dragged myself out of her embrace and got out of bed again. We got dressed for the day and made our way to the kitchen to join Dipper.

"Morning Dipping-sauce." Mabel joked as she walked in, Dipper just rolled his eyes at the silly nickname.

"Good to see you too." Dipper replies dryly. "Pacifica, don't you need to leave soon?"

"Yeah I do." I rubbed my tired eyes in annoyance as I made my way to a cupboard. "I'm just gonna have some toast or something before I go."

We sit down to a quick breakfast, I've got toast while Dipper eats some cereal and Mabel drinks from a glass, the concoction inside which is pink and glittery. The unholy mixture of all things sugary is what she calls Mabel Juice and it's not something I have ever had the courage to try myself but Mabel seems to enjoy it. There's no real conversation as we'd long ago learned to simply enjoy the company of each other. Before long it's time for me to go.

"Wait!" Mabel called to me before I could make it out the door. She ran over to the refrigerator and pulled out a paper bag before running over to me. She hands the bag to me while giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Have a great day Paz."

I smiled fondly down at her, Mabel being a few inches shorter than me, though the heels I wear making the difference even bigger. I return the peck before taking a look at the paper bag now in my hands. It reads 'Paz's Lunch' in bright pink marker. And then it happens again.

Everything seems to stop as I look at Mabel's smile and I feel my mind once again wandering away from me. Before I know it I've returned to the second summer.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask as I turn to Mabel, the two of us are sitting on the roof of the Mystery Shack, somehow the eccentric girl had convinced me to play a game with her. We've been throwing water balloons at targets on the ground. Mabel hadn't explained the rules so I had no idea if I was winning or not, which may have been the point, though Mabel had been pretty excited when I accidentally hit that tourist earlier.

"I said 'Nice shot Paz'" Mabel explains as she indicates the target I'd just gotten a bulls-eye on. I can't help but look confused.

"Pacifica." I correct her while pointing at myself. We've been friends for at least a week now and known each other for much longer, my name is not something I expected her to suddenly get wrong.

"It's a nickname." Mabel says unhelpfully, her eyes move around uncertainly as I continue staring. "You know, it's something friends do. They give each other little names."

"Uh....OK..." I say uncertainly, the idea seems a little weird to me. "I guess that explains what you do with Dipper." I say while thinking, I'd heard her call her brother numerous things, 'Bro-Bro' and 'Dipdop' to name a couple.

"Exactly." Mabel says happily before her look gets a little sadder. "So you've never had a nickname before? Or given someone one?"

"No, not really." I shrug. "How does it work?"

"It's not hard, here's one." Mabel raises her hand with one finger raised. "You could call Dipper something like 'Dipping-Sauce'. See, they both have Dip in the name. A nickname can be almost anything really."

"I guess that makes sense." I mumble, still a little uncertain. I think about it in my head for a bit. Dipper, a dipper is someone who dips so their dipping and you dip things into sauce so you get 'Dipping-Sauce'. I'm probably overthinking things or possible not thinking enough but at least I get the idea.

"Do you wanna try one?" Mabel says slowly but expectantly, I give a quick nod before focusing on her.

"Mabel." I mutter quietly as I start thinking. Mabel, what does Mabel sound like. Stable? Nah. Fable? Nah. Cable? That's just dumb. Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Maple. I blink when that thought crosses my mind. I look Mabel right in the eye and speak hesitantly. "Mabel...uh... Mabel Syrup?" I say slowly with a shrug. "Cause you're sweet? And clingy?" Maple Syrup, Mabel Syrup. I think it works. Though Mabel trying in vain to hold back a laugh makes me rethink that idea.

"It sucks." I mumble as my face becomes downcast. Mabel immediately starts waving her hands around.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant." Mabel insists while smiling. "I like it, I think it's funny."

"You sure? I can try something else." I attempt to offer but she shakes her head.

"No way, I'm keeping this one." Mabel laughs happily her eyes practically look like stars. "Pacifica Northwest gave me a nickname, there's no way I'm gonna use anything else." She looks at me fondly. "Thanks Paz."

She looks so genuine, so real, so HAPPY about it. As if that pathetic excuse for a nickname I thought up on the spot was some great honor to have simply because I gave it to her. That thought, that I actually have a friend that cares so much about my opinion almost makes me cry. I stop myself because Northwests don't cry in front of people, or at least I don't and I've never seen my parents do it. But I do at least hold out my arms and allow Mabel to hug me again.

Despite the confidence Mabel Gave me, when I later used her new nickname in front of Dipper his laughter had destroyed all of it and I almost decided to never use the nickname again. It was only Mabel's encouragement that got me out of the room I'd hidden in following the event. Dipper did eventually apologize. 

PRESENT DAY

I smile as I clutch the bag a little tighter.

"Thanks Mabes." I say to her as I give her a hug. Mabes was another nickname I came up with later. Mabes the Babe was the full title but I usually just said Mabes. It was the nickname most people were familiar with me using but as I pull her closer I whisper in her ear.

"Love you Mabel Syrup." I say with red cheeks, still embarrassed to say it after all these years, always whispered so no one else hears. But it's a name I'll never stop using.

After all, she's still just as sweet as she's always been. But she's even clingier now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica was a somewhat awkward child.


	3. Letting It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica accidentally reveals something to Mabel.

It's only due to Dipper's insistence that I let go of Mabel and actually head out, Stepping outside the apartment I head to the staircase to the foyer. We could have gotten a ground floor apartment but I preferred the view from the higher floor so that's what we got. Maybe some part of me still likes to feel above everyone else and I subconsciously take actions to ensure I'm superior in some way, Maybe I just like the view who knows I'm not a psychologist. These are things I think about so get used to it.

But whenever I start thinking about stuff like this I can't help but imagine myself as some kind of ruler, a smile threatens to break out on my face as my imagination goes wild. I see myself sitting on a throne overlooking peasants toiling away for my amusement as I'm surrounded by riches and dozens of Mabels. 'Pacifica the Tyrant' was a dream I've had before, The first time was before I'd met the twins and I thought it was kinda cool, I had it again during the second summer and it scared me, because of what it might say about me. But now a days the fantasy had become so over the top and ridiculous that I honestly just think it's funny.

And that is what causes me to do something I often don't do in public, I laugh. I laugh right there on the stairs and as I laugh I'm once again taken back.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

I laugh along with Mabel and Dipper as we walk down the sidewalk in town, The twins laughs are louder, Mabel's in particular is cartoonish while Dipper's is a little scratchier like his voice. My laugh is quieter, more controlled but still light and happy.

"Your first summer was really that crazy? From start to finish?" I ask almost breathlessly as we walk together. "No wonder those mini golf people didn't weird you out."

"Yeah, we can pretty much handle anything." Mabel says confidently. "We should have started hanging out sooner Paz, you could have joined in on all the fun."

"I'm not gonna lie." Dipper says as he rubs his chin. "It wouldn't have hurt to have an extra person once in awhile."

"Hate to burst your bubbles but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of fun." I say with a shrug, silently hoping they aren't disappointed.

"That's why we're starting you off slow." Mabel explains. "And here we are!"

Taking a quick turn the twins lead me into a building along the street, I become really confused when I walk inside, the whole place is full of weird boxes with screens on them, they may show things on them but their clearly not TVs. All the boxes have different images on the sides and some buttons in front of the screen.

"What, is this?" I ask slowly. Mabel pats my back and gestures around.

"This is an arcade, where kids of all ages can come to spend their allowances on the games of their choosing." Geez, she's dramatic today. Though I guess that's not new.

"That's the idea." Dipper clarifies. "You brought the money we talked about right?"

"Oh, yeah. Is this enough?" I ask as I pull out my bag and open it, it's chock full of mysterious parchments known as 'one dollar bills', they were not easy to find in my house I assure you, I actually ended up just going to a store and I had them give me all their ones in exchange for whatever bills I had on hand. judging By the twins wide eyed expressions I did a good job.

"Man, we are set." Dipper gasps as he looks at the money I'm offering.

I just watch them as things get even stranger after that, they put the ones into a little machine that made little silver things called 'Quarters' Pop out in exchange for the ones. Seriously, how much smaller can money get?

"So, what should I play?" I ask them as they clearly have more experience with this odd place than I do.

"Everything!" They shout together before ushering me further inside to begin.

"This does that and that does this." Is what Dipper might as well have said as he tried to explain how the game works to me, as far as I can tell it's just about some shirtless dude punching people, apparently it's a multiplayer game but I can hardly tell what I'm doing. I push buttons and move my little stick and just hope something good happens. And eventually something does.

"Hey uh, that shirtless dude fell down, is that good?" I ask as I point to the screen, text on it is saying someone won so I'm hoping it's me. Wait, is this a competition?

"Uh nope." Dipper answers slowly from his position on the other side of the box. Did I do something wrong? He looks kinda bummed. And really shocked.

"So... I lost?" I inquire, had I been controlling that Rumble whatever guy this whole time?

"Yeah, but uh. Don't feel bad, you're just a beginner so it was bound to happen." Dipper consoles me and for a few seconds I feel a soul crushing feeling in my gut.

I lost, Pacifica Northwest Lost? Unacceptable... But, I can't bring myself to be mad about it. I'm just so lost on what we're doing, besides, whatever Dipper did to win he'd apparently done it perfectly according to the screen so I'll have to accept this isn't my cup of tea.

"I should try something else." I admit. "I don't think fighting games are really my thing, sorry Dip."

"No problem, there's lots of other games." Dipper offers oddly enthusiastic to get away from the current game. I'm pulled from my musings by a pull on my arm. 

"My turn!" Mabel cheers. "Don't hog Paz Dipper!" She chastises before yanking me elsewhere in the building.

SOON

"I like this one!" I declare as me and Mabel play a racing game she'd located, we sit in adjacent chairs while using the wheels to control the in game cars. It's obviously not the same as driving a real car but it's exhilarating. I cheer in excitement as I cross the finish line, Mabel following right behind.

Despite Mabel reprimanding Dipper for quote 'Hogging me' earlier I'd definitely ended up playing more games with Mabel for longer than I had with Dipper. Though both twins enjoyed watching me play pinball, they thought it was funny how bad I am at it. But I wasn't thinking about winning or losing now, I was having fun, they'd actually made me relax.

"You're really good Paz." Mabel compliments, I just smile smugly in response.

"Thanks." I turn to Mabel and smile. "My family has chauffeurs for every car we own, but I'm gonna be the first Northwest to actually drive myself places."

"That's awesome!" Mabel squeals. "We should totally go somewhere when you get your license!"

"Vegas?" I offer, Mabel laughs at that, I giggle with her.

"Maybe." She says with a singsong voice.

"Mabel, can I ask you a question?" 

"Only if I can give you an answer." She answers with a goofy grin.

It's not that funny of a joke, it's simple and obvious but despite that I laugh. Whatever I was going to ask completely forgotten as I chuckle whole heartily, I'm to relaxed to control myself better. My laugh is normally controlled, light and dignified. It's also fake and not what I'm doing now.

My real laugh is an uproar, a series of scratchy cackles ending in a snort before repeating, after the first time I heard my own laugh I began practicing to never do it again. But now I can't help it, I don't even know how long I've been laughing but eventually it suddenly dawns on me that I am not doing the correct laugh. I suddenly stop and throw my hands over my mouth, utterly mortified. Mabel's grin threatens to split her face in half.

"That was." I stutter while quickly looking around the arcade, worrying that anyone in the building is looking at me. Dipper is looking over in confusion, probably wondering what all that was. I turn back to Mabel frantically. "I will give you a hundred thousand dollars if you tell people you were the one who made that noise."

"No deal." Mabel shakes her head.

"A million dollars." I almost beg.

"Why do you want me to take credit for that?" Mabel looks extremely confused. I get a little upset at her indifference.

"Cause it's embarrassing!" I hiss under my breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"Embarrassing?" Mabel gasps. She looks offended that I would suggest such a sound is embarrassing. "How can you sat that? That was adorable!"

"What?" I ask, stunned into silence. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. "Did you even here me? It was awful, I sounded like a pig or something." Mabel just looks at me, a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"I love pigs Paz." She states simply. I can feel my face heat up at that. Just then Dipper comes up to out seats, standing behind his sister.

"What's going on over here?" He asks, Mabel looks at him and shushes.

"Not now bro-bro. We're having a moment." Mabel then uses her whole hand to give him a gentle bop on the nose. "Bap!" She says as she lightly pushes him away, he's not hurt thankfully.

As I watch the twins, seeing Mabel bap Dipper only to turn back and give me a happy smile while placing her elbows on the edge of her chair and placing her chin in her hands thus giving me her full attention. I can't help but laugh again, once the first snort escapes my mouth I try to stop myself. Mabel's encouraging smile makes me keep going despite my better judgement, Dipper stands there in disbelief, he looks like he's going to try saying something but Mabel once again places her hand over his face without even looking which only makes me laugh harder.

I continue laughing, eventually Mabel and then Dipper join me two. We laugh together in a moment I will definitely refuse to having actually happened later. But for now, I just enjoy the freedom of this moment with my friends.

PRESENT DAY

I continue laughing on the stairs, the dignified giggle abandoned years ago. But I soon settle down and continue walking down the stairs, I sigh as I run a hand through my hair.

"What's up with me today?" I think outloud. "My mind is all over the place today." I shrug as I make my way through the foyer.

When I got home later that day I was told that our neighbors had asked around if anyone had heard a pig in the building, Much to their confusion Mabel had had only one thing to say in response.

"She did it without me!? That's not fair Paz!" She'd shouted to the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dignified laughs are overrated.


	4. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica is nervous as Mabel helps her make friends.

I did end up getting my license, the first Northwest to do so in years, but I try not to drive around to much to save money.

Yes you heard me, Pacifica Northwest is trying to save money. I bet your wondering why, well it's pretty simple. When I decided to move in with Mabel and Dipper I didn't bring my family's money with me. I wanted to really live, if I had all that money with me I wouldn't be motivated to really make it myself. It was weird to save and be thoughtful of my money but Dipper and Mabel made it bearable. But that is why I have decided to walk today, it's just a good idea right now. As I walk down the street I hear someone call me from behind.

"Paz. Greetings." Turning around I see a woman trying to catch up to me, she's rather short and her black hair is pulled back into a bun. Her glasses are large and thick.

"Candy." I say quietly as I smile at her, I raise my hand to wave at her a little. "Hey."

"Hello there, it is nice to see you." Candy greets as she steps in line next to me, we continue walking down the street together.

"You getting an early start too?" I ask her.

"Yes, I decided that waking up early would be a good idea today." She explains to me.

"How's Grenda?" I ask as we stop at a red light, I press the button to make the walk symbol show up.

"She is well, though she drank my coffee this morning which I did not appreciate." She tells me, though it's hard to tell if she's really annoyed with the way she speaks. "However she fell asleep afterward, she must have forgotten it was not caffeinated."

"Oh that's right, you drink decaf." I mutter in remembrance. That was a weird trait of hers, she preferred decaf coffee to the normal kind. Then again I've never considered either her or Grenda totally normal, not that I'd tell them that anymore.

"She should be up now." Candy says matter of factly. "She will not like she slept on the couch but I could not move her."

As you may have guessed, like me and the twins, Candy and Grenda moved in together. Though unlike me and Mabel they don't begin each day wrapped up together in bed, probably cause they like dudes and don't drink a lot.

"We'll call it a lesson on not drinking roommates drinks." I tell her. "Take my coffee and you get the couch." She laughs a little at that.

"I am glad I ran into you Paz." Candy says as she looks up at me. "The walk would have been dull otherwise."

"I'm glad too Candy. I feel like I don't see you girls enough." I shake my head a little. "I get so few opportunity's to appreciate how easily I can talk with you now."

With that sentence it happens again. Candy's lips stop in the middle of forming a sentence and I feel my mind going once more. Before I know it I'm being pulled along by my arm.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

"I don't want to do this." I plead with Mabel as she pulls me down the street, I'd tried fighting her on this but after the adventures she's been on and the adventures I never had she is stronger than me, which admittedly kinda sucks. Especially since it gives me no chance of getting out of this.

"You're my friend right?" She asks me directly as she turns her head enough to look at me.

"Yes, I am." I mutter quietly. She faces forward again as she marches ahead.

"Well Candy and Grenda are my friends too so I want you all to get along." Mabel explains to me, my face becomes downcast.

"It's not like I don't want to be friends with your friends. I just don't know how." I say quietly. "You and Dipper I had some positive interactions with before. All I've ever known those two as is 'those weirdos Mabel Pines hangs out with." I flinch once the words leave my mouth and it actually causes us to stop moving forward, Mabel looks at me in concern. "Dang it. See? I can't do this, I haven't even seen them yet and I'm already insulting them."

"Paz." Mabel says sadly, her sad face makes my heart sink. "You're different now."

"Mabel I'm not ready for this." I plead, I think my voice cracked but I don't focus on it. "I know this is important to you and I don't want to mess it up, but if we go now I'm positive I will." I give her an unsure smile.

"Why don't I just go help Dipper with some nerd thing? I'll come with the next time you girls have a get together." I offer her, but Mabel shakes her head with conviction.

"No can do Paz. This is happening." She says defiantly, I brace myself and attempt to root myself to the ground.

"All I'm gonna do is hurt them and I don't want to do that." Mabel's eyes move slightly before she begins to smile as I continue. "I want to change Mabel but I'm afraid, I want to be friends with your friends but... I wouldn't forgive myself if I did something mean and drove them off. I need to be a better person before I can treat people the way they deserve."

"I'm glad you said that Paz." Mabel says slowly, her smile still there. "But I need to confess something."

"What?"

"I may have lied when I said they were already there waiting for us." Her smile turns apologetic.

"What do you mean?" Though as soon as I ask realization strikes me and I almost turn white. I very slowly begin to turn, my eyes bulge out once I fully turn and find Mabel's two friends standing behind me.

"That was quite a touching speech." The short one says. "You speak from your heart."

"YEAH! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK VULNERABLE BEFORE!" The taller one says loudly. "I LOVE IT!"

"It's you." I say breathlessly, suddenly feeling even more self conscious I grip Mabel's hand tightly for support. However my self conscious mind tells me how that must look so I end up letting go of the hand that had been dragging me forward. "Hi." I spit out lamely.

"Mabel told us you were different. I believe she is right." The short one says.

"Thank you... uh..." Mabel whispers in my ear. "Candy. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"NO PROBLEM!" The taller one, Grenda, practically shouts. I cringe a little at the volume.

"Really?" I ask in a disbelieving tone.

"If you and Mabel can get along then we can too." Candy tells me. "You were always meaner to her anyway."

"Don't remind me." I groan, the way I'd singled Mabel out and actively tried to make her miserable was a big regret for me these days. "So uh, what are we doing anyway?"

"We're going to the mall." Mabel informs me with a grin. "We're gonna buy clothes but we're also buying stuff for the sleep over we're gonna have tomorrow."

"OK, so shopping?" I ask with a small smile. "Sounds fun, I'll pay so you can get whatever you want." At their eager faces I add more. "But I didn't bring all that much so we need to keep our total under one thousand dollars OK?" Thankfully they agree that will be plenty. To my surprise Mabel grabs my hand again and returns to dragging me along, Grenda and Candy fall in line beside her and I just follow in confusion. After a moment Mabel stops and turns to address me.

"Paz, it kinda ruins the fun of dragging you somewhere if you just come along willingly." She informs me, I just stare at her before wordlessly planting my feet and doing my best to put up resistance as she pulls me along again. Mabel and her friends giggle as we go along. I absently note that Mabel's hand is very soft in mine.

I'm glad I have a chance to make nice with Mabel's friends, and it's just shopping. This will be easy.

SOON

Nothing is ever easy, OK not entirely true. Finding a store? Easy. Picking out clothes? Easy. Saying nice things about the clothes they pick out? Impossible. These three have like, no fashion sense at all and making sure I don't make rude comments is murder. They've each tried on a number of outfits and their all terrible, but I politely keep my mouth shut.

"WHAT DO YA THINK?" Grenda shouts at me, She's wearing a red dress she picked out and I swallow hard.

'You can do this Pacifica, just say something nice.' I instruct myself before speaking. "Uh... It's nice, you definitely don't look like a bag of potatoes wrapped in red ribbon." I almost slap myself at that comment but luckily the large girl doesn't seem offended.

"GREAT! I'LL TAKE IT!" Grenda smiles. Candy comes out in a hideous gown as well but by the look on her face she really likes it and she turns to me expectantly.

"You look." I hesitate. "The exact opposite of a messy haired goblin." I offer and she seems to like that. I'm starting to get the hang of this, I just need to take my initial mean impulse and try and spin it into a compliment. With that knowledge I'm prepared for Mabel to come out in whatever ridiculous thing she picked out.

Mabel comes out and I'm not prepared, shes wearing exactly what I expected, some wacky colorful outfit that looks like it's from the 80's or something. But what I'm not prepared for is that I actually think it looks good on her, she makes it work.

"You look amazing." I say quietly, after a bit I realize I'm staring and turn away with red tinting my cheeks.

"Thanks Paz." Mabel says cheerfully. "Are you gonna pick anything?"

"I don't think so." I say as I look around the store. "None of this stuff is really in right now."

"Didn't you say you wanna try to be a normal kid?" Mabel asks me and I give her a little nod, I had told her that once. "Then try something, we'll even help you pick."

"You don't really need to do that." I insist but the three girls have already started rooting around the store. I just sigh and resign myself to my fate. They pick out a number of ugly or unfashionable outfits and I refuse all of them. Eventually though Mabel approaches me with something.

"How about this?" She asks me as I inspect the garment. It's a blue dress and it doesn't look to bad, I shrug and accept it before heading into the changing room.

Putting the outfit on I inspect myself, the garment is a light blue, the skirt of the dress reaches my ankles and the shoulders are a little poofy though it has no sleeves. A frilly ribbon is circled around the waist and tied into a bow on the back. The dress is fairly simple and its definitely not designer or in this season but...

I like it, I actually like it, despite my better judgement I like this thing. It's even cheap! I just stare in disbelief and make a decision, I'm not getting this thing. I love it but it's simple, cheap and not in so I can't get it, I still have a reputation. I open the changing room to look at the three expectant girls.

"Listen I'm not gonna- huh?" I'm silenced by the looks on their faces, Mabel's especially looks on in awe. "What?"

"It's perfect!" Mabel gushes. "You look like a Princess!"

"I believe it is a good look for you." Candy agrees.

"That's nice girls." I tell them apologetically. "But I don't think I'm going to get it."

"WHAT?" Grenda shouts. "WHY NOT?"

"I'm just not sure it's my style." I say lamely. "Get whatever you want, but I'm good." I wait anxiously to see if they jump on it.

"Paz, you have to get it!" Mabel insists, her friends quickly agreeing.

"Well..." I say with a shrug, though I'm smiling in my head. "If you really insist that much than I'll get it."

"Yes!" They cheer and I silently thank them for giving me an excuse.

SOON

Me and the girls are sitting at the food court eating a snack, our purchases from the day sitting in bags next to the table.

"I'll be right back." Mabel says before standing up, she doesn't get far before I grab her arm, she turns back and I whisper.

"Don't leave me alone with them." I whisper urgently, Mabel just smiles.

"You'll be fine Paz. I'll only be gone a minute" She assures me and I just sigh before sitting down.

"Sooooo.." I say nervously as I look at Candy and Grenda, having Mabel, someone I'm really friends with around had made things easier but now that I'm alone I can barely speak. "How are... things?"

"GOOD!" Grenda shouts, given how often she does that I'm wondering if she's just naturally really loud.

"Mabel tells us you have been getting along with her and Dipper very well." Candy says, I nod.

"Yeah, their my best friends." I mumble. "Well, my only friends really."

"WE COULD BE FRIENDS!" Grenda's voice threatens to break my ear drums.

"Really?" I ask quietly, that had been the plan after all but part of me still wasn't believing making friends was this easy. "You barely know me."

"We became Mabel's friends the first time we met her." Candy tells me. "We may know more about you now than we did about her then."

"I guess when you put it that way." I say slowly. "Are you sure you really want to be friends with m-?"

"You must relax." Candy interrupts. "If it is that important to you, perhaps we should get to know each other better."

"What do you suggest?" I ask uneasily.

"THE SLEEPOVER!" Grenda shouts. "SHE SHOULD COME TO THE SLEEP OVER!"

"Oh, an excellent idea." Candy says with a light clap. "We are having a sleepover at the mystery shack, would you like to come??" She asks while looking at me.

"Sure, I have just one question." I say while raising one finger and an eyebrow. "What's a sleepover?" They look so shocked at that you'd think I'd sprouted wings or something. "What'd I say now?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SLEEPOVER IS??" Grenda asks, completely aghast. I just shrug.

"Am I supposed to?" I ask simply. "I've never even heard of that so it can't be that importan-" I freeze. "Ooh, this is one of those normal girl things isn't it?" The two girls nod. "OK, well could you explain it? Mabel or Dipper usually fill me in on this stuff."

"A sleepover is when you spend the night at a friend's home." Candy explains. "You play games, gossip and have fun before going to bed eventually."

"AND YOU TALK ABOUT BOYS!" Grenda yells. I raise my hand in half-hearted enthusiasm.

"Oh goody, boys. I'm uh, so excited for that part." I mumble, not even sure why I'm so indifferent. "It does sound fun, I guess I could come over. Shouldn't we ask Mabel first, it is where she's staying after-all."

"SHE'LL BE FINE!" Grenda assures me. "SHE WAS PROBABLY GOING TO SUGGEST IT HERSELF!"

"I'll..." I swallow hard, suddenly even more nervous. "I'll be there."

"YAY!" I hear a cheer from behind me and turn to see Mabel with a wide smile. "That's great Paz! I was hoping you'd come."

"Oh, you're back." I say happily 'thank goodness' I think to myself. I turn back to the other two girls. "This will be my first Sleepover so please take it easy on me. That goes for all three of you."

"It is OK Pacifica." Candy says. "We promise you will have fun."

"Please." I say hesitantly, looking both girls in the eyes one at a time before smiling. "Call me Paz."

PRESENT DAY

"We should have a get together soon." I tell Candy and she smiles in agreement. "I've been pretty busy recently so I haven't been able to come to girls nights, but I'll be off this Sunday."

"That will be wonderful." Candy says cheerfully. "Perhaps we could even spend the night like old times."

"Four Twenty year olds having a sleepover?" I let out a little snort of laughter. "Sounds fun, I'll let Mabel know after I get off work." 

So naturally I start thinking about the sleepover and that only gets me thinking about the sleepovers we had when we were younger. Once again Candy is silenced as my mind takes me back to the original one so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw no reason to make Pacifica becoming friends with those two any harder than just her trying.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica realizes something at a sleep over.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

Dipper pats my back reassuringly as I lightly bang my head on the dinner table. I set my head down and don't lift it again, my silver nightgown flows elegantly as I put my hands on top of my head and let out a loud groan.

"Pacifica." Dipper says slowly. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" I whine into the table. "I just got here and I already did everything wrong!" My hands leave my head and stretch out along the table. "Why are sleepovers so complicated?"

"Their not really." Dipper explains. "You just need to show up and hang out with friends."

"Nuh uh!" I says as I turn my head to look at him. "Candy and Grenda brought their own books and board games and 'Sleeping Bags'. What the heck is a sleeping bag!?"

"It's a bag." Dipper says unhelpfully. "That you sleep in." Dipper itches his cheek with his finger. "I really think you're over thinking this whole thing."

"I do do that." I say as I stare forward. "Then again I did show up in a nightgown when we're not even going to sleep anytime soon."

"Well, did you bring a change of clothes?" Dipper asks carefully, I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Did you bring anything at all?"

"Was I supposed to?" I meekly ask again. Dipper sighs and pats my back reassuringly again.

"You really missed out on a lot huh?" He says more than asks. "To be fair, the girls could have explained how sleepovers work better."

"They told me it was about hanging out with friends." I explain to him. "But when I was getting ready I just assumed sleepover meant I should wear something to sleep in. And I should have brought something, that's my fault."

"This is why we're friends with you." Dipper says and I turn to look at him. "When you let yourself out of your rich girl shell you care so much about people. This isn't even a big deal but you're treating it like you made the mother of all mistakes."

"When you put it that way I sound like a huge wimp." I mumble, Dipper puts his arm around me in a half hug.

"Well maybe you are." He says with a cheeky grin. "But even so, you're still Pacifica and we still like you." My eyes well a little as I smile at him.

"Thanks Dipper." I say as I reach out a hand towards him, he looks on in confusion and hesitantly reaches for my hand, only to pull back when I ball it into a fist. I suddenly flip out one finger and flick him on the forehead almost knocking Wendy's fur hat off his head. Dipper just laughs as he straightens the hat before taking my hand for real and helping me stand up, letting go once I'm on my feet.

"You ready to go back up?" Dipper asks me. "I bet their wondering what you're up to."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I say before giving him a brief hug. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime." Dipper says with a smile, then we head upstairs together.

Dipper leads the way and knocks on the door to the twins room. It doesn't take long for the door to open, a relieved Mabel on the other side.

"Paz! You're back!" Mabel grabs my hands and yanks me forward. "Get in here silly!" Once I'm inside Mabel addresses Dipper. "Girls only DipDop!" She promptly closes the door in Dipper's face. From the glance I had before it closed he just seemed amused.

"So where'd you go Paz? I was getting kinda worried." Mabel asks as she takes my hand again and drags me over to where Candy and Grenda sit. As we sit I just look at our hands together, after a moment I pull my hand away. Mabel looks at me in confusion, like she hadn't realized our hands were still entwined.

"Sorry if I made you worry, I just needed some time to think." I look around at the girls in the room. "Sorry I didn't bring anything to the sleepover."

"Don't worry about that Paz. It's no big deal." Mabel assures me "I like your nightgown."

"ME TOO!" Grenda proclaims. "IT'S ALL FANCY!"

"Like a uh... Princess?" I offer, and all three girls agree. "Do I often look that way?"

"Kinda yeah." Mabel answers. "But Princessy is definitely a good look for you."

"Thank you." I say before waving my hand. "But come on, let's get started, what are we doing?"

"Grenda has brought one of her mothers romance novels." Candy informs me. "We'll be reading through it."

"A whole novel?" I ask skeptically. "In one night?"

"We'll see where the night takes us." Mabel says with a smile.

And so we read through the book, the method of reading basically makes it a summary of the events of the book but I definitely got an excellent idea for the characters, setting and plot of the book, by the end all the other girls are a mess of emotions and I'm hard pressed to say I wasn't feeling things too. I'm not going to cry since that's just not something I do in front of people but the book did get to me in a certain sense. It was an emotional story to be sure.

"Wasn't that beautiful Paz?" Mabel asks me, to which I'm not sure how to answer. Beautiful isn't the word I'd use.

"I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!" Grenda wails, that causes me to stare wide eyed and mouth agape at her and the other two who seem to be agreeing.

"Happy!?" I exclaim. "That wasn't a happy ending, It was bittersweet at best! I liked this story because it did something unique not cause the ending was happy."

"What you mean is unclear." Candy says slowly. "Angeline and Mason got married at the end and the villain was defeated while they live happily ever after. How is this not a happy ending?"

"Because she doesn't love him!" I exclaim louder. "She never did, Angeline's family is violent and dangerous. Her final choice wasn't between her family or Mason, it was marry this guy or die!"

"Of course she's in love." Mabel defends. "She was always pinning for her true love and remember how happy she was when Mason came for her before?"

"Again, that was a moment where she needed him to live, just because he saved her live doesn't mean she loves him." I throw my hands up in exasperation. "Mason's a great guy and very protective, why do you think he proposed when he did? Because marrying Angeline would mean protecting her."

"OK LITTLE MISS KNOW-IT-ALL." Grenda huffs at me. "THEN WHO WAS ANGELINE IN LOVE WITH?" I smack my forehead.

"DUH! Michelle!" That gets a surprised look from all three of them.

"Michelle?" Mabel questions. "Her best friend?"

"Definitely." I assert confidently. "They were lovers, didn't you notice how Angeline was always happiest when Michelle was around? Or Michelle was the only one who could cheer her up? Or how about how in all three moments when Angeline was about to die she always thought of Michelle and not Mason? Angeline wanted to kill herself after Michelle passed away, she felt responsible for what happened to her one true love."

"Wow." Mabel whispers. "I'd never thought of that. How could you tell?"

"I have a knack for these kinds of things, I can always tell when someones not exactly straight." I say somewhat bragging, being very proud of my apparent sixth sense. I gesture to the book and speak again. "Why don't you skim through the book until Michelle dies? But this time imagine her and Angeline as-" I think for a moment before snapping my fingers. "Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland."

Boy did they see it after that.

"I'm ashamed." Mabel pouts as they finish looking through the book. "Some matchmaker I am." At that I feel guilty, I had just wanted to make them see the book the right way, I hadn't meant to bum anyone out. I silently wish I could take it all back so Mabel would smile again but then she clenches her fists and puts on a determined face.

"This is an important lesson." Mabel says dramatically. "I must always remember to keep same gender couples in mind when matchmaking." She gestures towards me suddenly. "Paz, you must help me learn to identify Gays and Lesbians correctly so that I may help them find love too." Mabel brings a fist to her chest as she closes her eyes. "I have been such a fool."

"Uh... Sure thing." I just roll my eyes at her nonsense, If I over think simple things, (which I do) Then Mabel is over dramatic about weird things (Which She Is). "Can we do that later though?"

"Yeah sure." Mabel shrugs, the dramatic edge gone from her voice.

"Well then, may I suggest a new activity?" Candy questions, to which she receives no objections. "We shall play a board game, I recently got a new one just for this event."

The board game Candy brought is called 'Gossip Avenue'. How it works is as you move along the board you'll be asked questions on cards, answering them truthfully can give you benefits like moving extra spaces or item cards that synergize with spaces and shortcuts on the board. Not answering can send you back up to three spaces but if you answer and someone discovers you lied then you draw from the 'Punishment pile' which can be as severe as sending you all the way back to the start of the game. It was during this game I truly realized how well these three know each other.

When Grenda had been asked how serious her relationship was (With that Marius guy if memory serves) She hadn't been completely forthcoming and both Mabel and Candy had called her on it and she'd been sent back quite a ways and lost her lead. But now it was my turn.

"Who was your first crush?" Is the question on the card and my answer was the same as when I'd gotten the questions 'Who was your first kiss' and 'Who are you seeing right now?' A resounding "No One."

"You don't seem like your lying." Mabel says skeptically as she had with the previous questions. "But how could you have never had a crush before? No guy has ever caught your attention?"

"Not a one." I say with a shrug. "I've just never been that interested in boys."

"WHY NOT?" Grenda questions and I actually ponder that for a moment.

"I don't know, it's just when I look at guys I feel no need to flirt or talk to them." I shrug again. "Honestly I can't tell you what I find attractive in a guy."

"You've never flirted before?" Mabel asks, to which I just shake my head.

"No man has filled your chest with butterflies?" Candy inquires, another shake of the head.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR TYPE?" Grenda says frantically, I just shake my head again.

"That's going to make setting you up difficult." Mabel mumbles, She looks at me. "Do you even like boys?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. I guess so, My parents always told me I was going to get married to a guy when I got older. But..." I cross my arms and close my eyes. "I was never really enthusiastic about that idea." I just sit and think for a bit when I suddenly open my eyes.

"Oh my god." I blurt out, puzzle pieces I'd never noticed falling into place. I'd never flirted with a guy, never even wanted to. Guys never interested me, I always found them repulsive and gross. I realized that I always spent more time around girls, whether I was picking on them or whatever. I didn't do it with guys, it was girls like Mabel I was drawn to in that regard. But the kicker was when I looked at myself from an outsiders view and my sixth sense went off. "I'M GAY!" I blurt out without thinking, how is it possible I'd never realized that about myself? Before I can ponder anything I realize what I'd just proclaimed at a girls only sleepover.

I slam my hands into mouth, fruitlessly trying to force the words back into my mouth so no one hears them. Judging by the stunned looks on the other girls I did not magically gain the power to literally take words back.

"Well uh... Yep." I chuckle nervously. "I'm gay, who knew? I didn't."

"Paz... I can't believe you admitted that." Mabel utters in disbelief. She then erupts into a standing position and throws her arms into the air with a huge grin. "That's amazing! You trust us enough to come out to us? You're really coming out of your shell." Mabel giggles. "And the closet but it's awesome!" Mabel's assurance is soon backed by Candy and Grenda.

"You mean you don't mind?" I ask hopefully. "I mean I like girls and you're all girls and I dunno-" Mabel stops me with a giggle.

"What? You gonna try something Paz?" I vigorously shake my head and Mabel smiles. "Exactly, so we trust you. It doesn't matter to us if you like girls." Candy and Grenda nod in agreement.

"Thank goodness." I sigh happily. "I was really worried this would change things between us." I simply smile as I look down at the board and reach for my 'Benefit Card'. Mabel and the girls look at me curiously.

"Hey Paz." Mabel says slowly. "How you uh, gonna break this to your parents?"

"Huh?" I look up from the board to her before her question registers. "Oh, I'm not going to do that." I state before returning to the board. "Sweet 'Move ahead five spaces'." The girls just look as each other as I continue playing.

And that's all they got out of me on that topic for the night.

But now that I've realized I'm gay I spend the rest of the night realizing just how gay. I find my eyes wandering and staring, my hand lingering should I touch anyone and a strange need to sit closer to Mabel whenever we're sitting on the floor. All these feelings are really new to me and the fact no ones judging me for it is very refreshing. However the rest on the sleepover isn't as interesting and after what doesn't feel like very long we're all laying down. Since I don't have a sleeping bag Mabel graciously allowed me to sleep in her bed, which is for the best. While everyone is being very accepting of me I'm still nervous to get to close, it still feels so weird, why had I never felt anything like this before? I'm torn from my thoughts by a new weight sneaking into the covers behind me.

"Wha-"

"Ssh." Mabel shushes from behind me. "I'll leave, I just thought you might want some company right now." I don't turn to look at her and just stare straight ahead.

"I won't chase you away." I promise. Mabel just sighs wistfully from her spot behind me.

"Big night for you huh?"

"Yeah, I was straight or like neutral or whatever and now I realize I'm gay." I say flatly. "Can't say I was expecting it."

"I'm actually impressed, I was worried you'd be freaking out." Mabel whispers as she moves closer to give me a hug. "I'm proud of you Paz."

"Maybe the situation just hasn't fully sank in." I whisper back. "I'll probably loss it in the morning."

"Can I help?" Mabel asks me. "Could I share a secret? Maybe you'll feel better."

"Uh, I guess." I say slowly, where was she going with this? Mabel leans in and talks in a barely audible whisper.

"I like girls too." That makes me turn around in shock, my sudden movements cause Mabel to let go of her hug and move away.

"You?" I ask skeptically. "Boy crazy Mabel?"

"Well yeah, I like boys." Mabel assures me. "But I like girls too. I like everybody." I giggle a little at that.

"That is so you Mabel." I smile.

"You gonna be OK Paz?"

"You, Candy and Grenda got my back?" I ask, to which Mabel nods. "Then I'll probably be OK."

"Good to know. Sweet Dreams Paz." Mabel says happily, she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before slipping out of bed and returning to her bag. I just stare after her.

'Mabel is just, affectionate.' I reason to myself as I turn around to fall asleep, A happy smile on my face because of Mabel's display of trust in me. And nothing else, honest.

PRESENT DAY

Everything starts moving again as I return to reality. Candy observes the smile on my face and smiles herself.

"What are you thinking about Paz?" She asks me.

"Just stuff." I answer, I can't help but laugh to myself as I remember that moment from the sleepover.

That was where it'd started, young me didn't know it but she'd started to fall. HARD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. The romance is starting soon, Or was this the start? You get the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun idea I thought of, I'm not quite sure how big it's going to be yet but we'll see. Enjoy Pacifica's walk down Memory Lane


End file.
